Your Greatest Desire
by AXEL Just Couldnt Resist ROXAS
Summary: Sora is to nervous to confess to Riku, but that soon changes when they go to a Halloween party in Halloween- town and Jack skelington changes Sora into the perfect monster for the party. (an incubus). Will Riku like this new Sora? (Rated M for Sex). (Wrote with my friend Sapphire. :)


Your Greatest Desire

"We're here!" Sora landed on his feet, Riku soon following swiftly after him. They were in Halloween Town to celebrate with their good friend Jack Skellington. Sora had requested that they go pay him a visit so he could help figure out what to wear for the festivities.

Riku sighed silently and followed an incredibly happy Sora to Skellington's home, silently watching the small ass in front of him with a lecherous eye. He knew that Sora probably did not return his feelings, so he decided to lust after him from afar.

Sora bursted through the door, a wide grin splitting his face in half. "Jack!" He hugged the large and thin skeleton man, who wrapped his arms around the small boy in greeting. "Hello, Sora! What can I do for you today?"

Sora looked up at his friend, a sweet yet childishly wicked smile on his face. "I want you to help me with my Halloween costume!" he looked up at Jack in anticipation.

Jack looked a little apprehensive, but he said, "Are you sure? I can make you succumb to your innermost monster safely, but just for tonight. And I cannot work with a viewer." He looked at Riku, who stared coolly back.

Sora frowned and sighed, turning to Riku. "Uh, I'll meet you at the party in an hour, okay? I really want a good costume, and I promise I'll be right there. On time." He smiled brightly, making Riku's stubbornness melt like butter. He nodded and left, walking to the orange lights in the distance.

Sora turned back to Jack. "So, how will this work?"

Jack was already working in his cauldron, adding ingredients to make the perfect potion for Sora to drink. "I look inside your heart and find your innermost desire, and whatever creature fits the description, you become for the night. It stops at midnight, so its okay." He stirred the liquid slowly, it changing into a dark red then a lusty purple, causing Jack to stare into it in mild surprise. "Well, I thought it might be this, but I never thought I'd be right…" he murmured.

Sora tried to look into the pot, but Jack's large frame blocked it. "What? What is it? I can't see…"

Jack took a small bottle and filled it up with the potion, turning to give it to the small boy. "I hope you are quite satisfied with the outcome, Sora, in more ways than one." His bony face stretched into an even larger smile, an invisible glint in his eye socket.

Warily, Sora took the bottle and eyed it, the liquid swirling lazily inside. He looked up at the smile and his curiosity rose even further as he walked out of the castle and through the forest after thanking the chuckling skeleton. Soon, the festival lights shone upon him, and he smiled a little anxiously, hiding behind a tree and uncapping the mysterious liquid. _'I hope Riku likes this…' _Was his last thought before tipping his head back and drinking it.

Then his world went black.

Riku sighed, running his hand through his bright white hair, a scowl on his face. It was almost an hour, and Sora still hadn't shown up yet. He stuffed his hands into the pant pockets on his tight fitting pants, the vampire outfit showing off a bit too much skin. It was a black v-neck that extended all the way down to his upper stomach, revealing hard and tones muscles. He had vampire teeth instead of his normal ones, and he kept biting his lip which proved to be incredibly annoying and obnoxious when blood dribbled down his lip.

He almost decided to go look for Sora when he heard, "Hello, Riku. I'm not too late, am I?..."

Riku recognized Sora's voice and turned around, about to reply he was fine, when the words died in his throat at what he saw. Sora was wearing ripped leather pants that looked as if one tug would destroy them immediately. His shirt was nonexistent, only a small vest that showed the smooth upper body of the shorter boy. Leather buckles were around his slim wrists, and around his neck was…No…Was that a collar?

Indeed it was, and it was the most eye-catching of the entire outfit. Midnight black with silver spikes, tags dangled from the front, and Riku could barely make out 'Property of Riku.' It was connected to a long, black chain leash that jangled at even the slightest movement.

Riku could feel himself about to jump Sora and shag him in the nearest closet, fuck the police.

Sora licked his pink lips, his eyes taunting Riku to no end. "Riku, are you alright?..."

'_Yeah, I'm fine, considering I want to fuck you into the wall right now. Do me a favor and bend over.'_ He thought, but what came out was, "Did…Did Jack give you that?..."

Sora smiled almost evilly, if possible. "Not exactly. He gave me a certain potion that strangely brings out the monster in me." He leaned forward and whispered, "My innermost desires, apparently."

Riku's hand shot out to grab the chain, but Sora quickly averted him, wagging a finger as if to say, 'Not yet, Riku.' Sora turned around, and Riku caught a full view of the small and round ass cupped by the leather, and Riku used most of his willpower to keep himself in check, following the teasing, swaying hips to a food stand.

"Two chocolate covered bananas, please."

Oh.

Oh shit.

Riku inwardly screamed as they were handed the two bananas, and he quickly ate his own, his eyes never straying from the small lips on the tip of the fruit, slowly nibbling, licking and sucking it, his eyes rolled back in his head as if it were something larger, and Riku decided he would see just how much that sweet little mouth could take. Very, very soon.

After agonizing about it for a while, Sora finally finished the banana, licking the melted chocolate off of his fingers. He sucked on each one slowly and seductively with his pink tongue swirling around each digit, enticing the poor boy next to him. "Shall we go somewhere else now?..." Sora asked softly, biting his lip in anticipation.

Riku decided it was his turn to be a tease, and he shook his head, an evil glint in his eye. "No, let's play a game, Sora."

Sora nearly pouted, but he kept up his smooth features, smirking at Riku. "Oh? I like games."

Riku quickly bought another banana and dragged Sora to one of the small bathrooms nobody used anymore, but was still cleaned anyway. He brought the treat to Sora's mouth. "Open your mouth." He ordered, staring down at the perfect uke.

Sora's eyes widened as he realized what was going on, and almost immediately, his small mouth opened as wide as it could, ready and waiting for what was to come.

Riku smirked as Sora did as he was told. Before Sora realized it, Riku had grabbed his leash and held it in his hand. Looking down at him, he slid the banana between Sora's lips, slowly thrusting in and out of his mouth. "Don't move, don't do anything. Just let me look at you with your mouth full."

Sora shiver in delight at the filthy words leaving Riku's mouth, and he tried to nod, but Riku yanked his leash, making him moan and stop. "I said don't move. Don't disobey me again." Sora did not respond, staring steadily up at his newfound master.

Smirking, Riku took the chocolate banana and slowly began to move it in and out of Sora's mouth, watching the facial expressions of the boy beneath him. Sora's look of defiance had shifted into a hungry stare of need and desire as he barely breathed or moved, his eyes half-lidded, giving him more sexual prowess. He moaned around the fruit, making Riku's breath hitch ever so slightly. He pulled out the banana and leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "You're such a slut for my cock, aren't you?..." He whispered sensually, maneuvering the banana to drip its melted chocolate onto Sora's cheeks and lips, the dark brown in great contrast to the pale skin. "You're so needy for this, and you didn't even know you were." He pulled Sora to his knees, his face right in front of Riku's crotch. "Why don't you try something bigger than a banana, hm?"

Sora moaned at the rough treatment, the leather rubbing him in the nicest of ways. His body felt on fire with desire, and he nodded quickly, needing the hot length in his mouth. He reached for the zipper when his hand was smacked away by the boy in front of him. "No hands. Let me see you use your mouth only."

Sora looked up at Riku, realizing he couldn't say no to anything Riku said because he wanted this, he wanted Riku in his mouth, inside him. He gripped his hips and brought his lips to the obvious clothed erection. "Bad Vampire…" He whispered before licking his crotch languidly. Riku let a nearly invisible gasp leave his lips as Sora's tongue kept licking his pants as if it were sea salt ice cream. He put a hand in the brown locks and pushed him forward. "Hurry, my little succubus."

Sora took the zipper in his teeth and slowly dragged it down, revealing Riku's black boxers with his cock straining against the fabric, impossible to miss. He stared for a moment before Riku's ever present hand pressed him forwards. He moaned and kissed the erection through his clothes, making Riku release a quiet moan. His patience finally snapped, and he yanked the leash upwards, so Sora was forced to look at him.

"Stop procrastinating and suck my cock." He growled lustily, his pupils blown and his voice low and husky. Sora's eyes widened and he nodded, going back down quickly. He was excited by the dominant side Riku was showing much, much more of. He pulled down his boxers and Riku's erection sprang free. Sora gulped as he realized just how big his best friend was. Without a moment's hesitation, he kissed the crown of the cock, swirling his tongue around it before putting the tip in his mouth, humming at the salty taste.

Riku was watching all of this with more interest than he'd even admit. Sora just looked so perfect with his cock in his mouth, his face red and his lips pink from using them so much. He continued to stare and grinned evilly.

Sora began to bob his head up and down, taking more and more in with each move. It was addicting, _HE _was addicting. Like a drug. And Sora was so addicted. He finally had half of it in his small little mouth, and he began to suck slowly, flattening his tongue and licking the underside in his mouth, causing Riku to let out a groan of appreciation. Encouraged by this, he continued to lick and suckle him gently, feeling his own erection rub against the sinful leather pants. He let one hand leave Riku's hip and slither down, about to unzip the front and masterbate as well.

Riku noticed this and yanked the leash, making a gasp and a moan leave the younger boy's mouth. He had to bite back a moan as he felt the vibrations of the sound go up his cock. "Don't touch yourself. You're going to cum just from sucking me off." He murmured. "Because I know you can."

Sora let out a whimper, but he moved his hand away from his need and gripped Riku's hips again. He didn't think that he could take much more in, but Riku knew different. He leaned over the boy sucking his cock and whispered, "Should I help you?..."

Sora found himself moaning and nodding again, relaxing his throat with sheer willpower. With a smirk, Riku pulled away and yanked the leash backwards, causing Sora to jolt forward. He gasped as more cock was shoved in his mouth, and he moaned as it hit the back of his throat. Riku moaned as well, and continued to repeat the action, making more moans leak through the muffled mouth and onto his cock.

Sora was disoriented, flushed, dazed, and more turned on than he'd ever been in his life. Riku's member had such a delicious taste to it, and he couldn't get enough. Whenever he yanked and pulled him, his throat swallowed around his rod, making grunts leave the mouth above him. Sora wondered why he didn't do this sooner as he moaned deliciously, feeling himself close to cumming.

Riku could feel himself on the edge of release, and he yanked hard one last time. He grabbed Sora's locks to keep the surprised boy there. Eye contact was made as he spilled his load into the petite boy's mouth. A choked sound was heard as Sora tried to pull away, but Riku's grip was too strong. Soon, his mouth was completely filled with his essence, and white overtook his sight as he came hard as well, ruining his pants.

Coming down from his orgasm, Riku pulled himself out of the sweet mouth and marveled at Sora. His tongue was connected to his cock still by a strand of saliva that disappeared when he pulled far enough away. He was panting hard, and Riku's gaze never wavered as he whispered, "Swallow."

Sora grimaced, but did as he was told, swallowing the salty liquid quickly. He shuddered and moaned as he was pulled up into a bruising kiss with Riku, his mouth being invaded by the others talented tongue. Riku pulled back with a chuckle, tasting himself on the other's lips. "Well, aren't you quiet?" he whispered into the brunette's ear softly, his hands roaming the body and stopping to pinch and rub the pert nipples, making the smaller boy gasp and moan. "I thought you were trying to take control." He sat down and pulled Sora into his lap, his re-hardened manhood rubbing against the brunette's hole. He groaned as he found it slick and wet and _throbbing _with desire and need.

Sora moaned and began to sloppily kiss the pale neck in front of him, leaving wet kiss marks all over it. _'When did Riku remove my pants?...' _He lifted his hips and let one hand slide down to the others erection and wrapped a small hand around the large dick and moved his hips to hover over it. "Well, I should start now, shouldn't I?" He whispered seductively, and without a moment's hesitation, he let himself slam down onto the thick girth and let out a scream as he was stretched and filled to the brim.

Riku let out a loud gasp and gritted his teeth. Damn, Sora was so _TIGHT_. It was definitely true that the boy was a virgin due to how much he spasmed around his cock, testing his years of self-control. He looked up at him to see the boy arched backwards, his mouth frozen into an 'O'. His eyes were almost completely black, little to no blue showing through. At first there was pain and pain only, but as he relaxed though, pleasure began to take over. He let out a broken moan as he gripped Riku's shoulders, lifting his hips and slamming back down roughly. He let out a guttural moan as he felt the member moving inside of him, and he was about to keep going when the bell struck twelve.

Both of them froze, Riku staring at Sora and having it returned. He was about to fuck the living daylights out of this seductive version of Sora, but it was midnight. Which meant…

Sora's eyes fogged for a moment before clearing, still full of lust and desire. "R-Riku?... What happened?..."

Riku grunted as the brunette shifted in his lap and gasped. Oh shit oh shit, he had some explaining to do.

Sora felt something between his legs and…In him? Gently, he reached between his thighs and immediately felt something large and hard intruding into something he _Really _didn't want to think about. Riku grunted at the light touch, his hips twitching and making Sora move a little, earning a gasp from the small boy and widened eyes as he fully realized what was going on.

"Sora, it's alright, just relax. It'll be okay, I promise." Riku caressed the smaller boy's shoulder, making him shiver and snap back, "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX WITH A DI-MMPH!" He was abruptly cut off by warm lips on his own, moving sensually and seeking entrance. When it was not given, Riku let out a grunt of frustration and nibbled the soft lower lip, making the one in his lap gasp. He took the advantage and plunged his tongue into the sweet mouth. Sora's eyes shut tightly as his mouth was plundered, his world spinning as he was flipped, now laying on the cool tile ground. Riku pulled away with a small strand of saliva connecting the two's tongues before he said, "Just shut up and sleep with me."

Sora's eyes widened and he stared up at the enticing white-haired boy in shock. "What?"

Riku shrugged as he let his hands roam the small body, running them over the still perked nipples which earned him a light shiver in response. "Hey, you were the one that came onto me, but I don't mind, I've wanted this too. Now be a good doggy and let me fuck you." He slowly gyrated his hips in a teasing manner, his cock slowly going out and in of the receiving hole.

Sora's eyes widened at the new piece of information. "What?! I did no such-"

"_I thought it might be that, but I never thought I'd be right…"_

"_What? What is it, I can't see it."_

"_I hope you enjoy the result of this, Sora, in more ways than one." _

He froze as he recalled the conversation between him and Jack, and it finally hit him: Jack had _known _this would happen, and only encouraged it. He was about to curse Jack when he arched and bit his lip to stop a moan from leaking out of his mouth, the new sensations sending fire through his veins.

Riku watched all of this with much fascination. Seductive Sora was nice, but this was the Sora he fell in love with after all those years by his side. He continued to move his hips slowly, watching the body below him shiver in delight and desire. He noticed Sora was biting his lip so hard it was bleeding, so he pushed his fingers into the small mouth. Sora immediately started suckling on the digits and Riku could tell by the way the small body twitched that he enjoyed having something in both of his holes simultaneously.

Sora was currently trying to hold on to the last string of sanity in his reach: He focused on sucking the fingers in his mouth gently with his tongue weaving between them. It was a fine plan until a pulsing feeling shattered it all, the familiar feeling of hanging off a cliff. Riku saw Sora had started hyperventilating, so he removed his fingers so Sora could breathe during his orgasm. He leaned forwards and whispered into Sora's ear softly.

"Are you about to cum, Sora?"

'_How in god's name is he still talking?' _Sora thought, but his head nodded without his noticing.

Riku nibbled his ear and whispered, "Hold on as long as you can, I want to see how much you can take."

Sora didn't have time to ponder what that meant before he was flipped, his ass in the air. He didn't even open his eyes as he cried out, Riku slamming hard into him, gravity aiding his thrusts.

Then he hit it.

Not once, but again and again. The place that was his 'Button of sex seizure'. He let a scream version of Riku's name out, his world spiraling into white.

Far away but closer than anything else, he heard Riku curse a little bit, and Sora surprisingly found he couldn't agree more.

Not too long after that, Riku and Sora had finished cleaning up and were resting together. Sora had started feeling the dull ache soon after and found he liked it. (Not that he'd ever tell Riku, or he'd never get any sleep.) He was between Riku's legs, the bigger boy's head rested on his own as the situation was explained to Sora.

"So, you're saying my innermost desire was to be with you in more than a friend way?" he asked softly, feeling a warmth in his body at the idea.

Riku invisibly shrugged, sighing quietly. "Again, maybe or maybe not. I can't read your mind. Maybe you just wanted to get laid or something."

Sora pulled away quickly, a look of shock and anger on his childish features. Before he could think about it and chicken out, he gently pressed his lips to Riku's, hoping to get his point across. They were like that for about five seconds before he pulled away, his face as dark as Axel's hair. "W-Would I do that to just anyone?" he muttered softly, a stutter in his voice.

Riku's eyes widened and as he heard Sora's comment, he couldn't help but smile back softly and let a little laugh leave his mouth. Sora looked up just as Riku leaned in and whispered, "I lose…" before kissing him softly.

Best Halloween Ever.


End file.
